1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a multifunctional chair which provides a number of uses or functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
People in this modern world cannot get as much exercise as necessary due usually to the confines of their environment. As such, there are various types of exercise or fitness equipment in the market available to users for indoor operation so as to achieve the effect of body exercise and health. However, such exercise or fitness equipment as inversion tables and back stretching machines for stretching the body should be of a considerable length because there has to be a flat surface for the body to lie down. Thus, the currently available exercise or fitness equipment usually provides only one use or function. There is no economic advantage at all for such exercise or fitness equipment which takes up space but has only few uses or functions.
The present invention is thus contrived in an attempt to alleviate the above shortcomings of the prior art.